


his bosses daughter // peter parker

by windowsmaker



Series: everything peter parker [2]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Confessions, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dad!Stark - Freeform, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2018-12-23 05:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11983047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windowsmaker/pseuds/windowsmaker
Summary: There are a few curse words, otherwise this fic is pretty safe!Peter finds himself falling in love with none other than Tony Starks daughter. Tony realizes this, and has a talk with him.





	1. his bosses daughter // peter parker

**Author's Note:**

> gosh, i really like the whole tony stark daughter/peter parker prompt so i needed to write something up!!

“Hey, Spider-boy,” A voice popped up behind Peter, and he sighed. 

“Can’t you knock for once?” He groaned as he noticed none other than Tony Stark's daughter.  
Who Peter happened to have a massive crush on. Massive. Not that he minded when she came to him. He always loved seeing her or hearing her voice. 

“The boss-man wants you.” She gives Peter a stupid grin and Peter tilts his head in confusion. What would Stark need or want? She just offered a shrug and ducked out of his room. “If I were you, I’d hurry. He seemed pretty impatient when he asked me to grab you.” 

Peter groaned and threw his hands in the air in defeat as Mr. Stark pushed him for an answer once again. 

“Do you-” Tony found himself grimacing at what he was about to say. “Like my daughter?” Tony fixed his eyes on Peter in a slight glare. Tony felt he already knew the answer, he had seen the  
way Peter looked at her and how he talked to her, or how his face lit up when he saw her.

“Yeah, I like her. She’s a cool girl.” Peter said nonchalantly, or at least tried to. Yet he knew that’s not the way Tony  
ment.

“Parker, don’t be a smartass. You knew what I meant.” Tony snaps, eyes scanning Peter over and over.

“No… I don’t like your daughter.” Peter’s voice wavers, and Stark can already tell he’s lying. Peter has never been good at lying. 

“Parker, don’t lie to me.” Tony hissed, turning to grab a small tablet. “This,” He waves the tablet ever so slightly. “Parker, shows me what I need. I’d rather hear it from you than see a recording.”  
“If you already know why are you asking me?” Peter snaps, then realizes his mistake. “I’m sorry Mr. Stark, that was, uh, way out of line.” 

“Glad you caught yourself, and I’ll forgive you if you tell me what I’m asking you.” Tony replies, leaning against a desk looking at Peter for an answer. 

“Yeah… I like her.” Peter casts his eyes downwards, beads of sweat forming on his forehead.  
“You like her. Coulda’ said that sooner. Christ kid, you’re killing me.” Tony chuckled, then got more serious. “Look at me Parker, and I mean look at me.” Tony’s voice got stronger and louder, causing Peter to jump.

“Y-Yeah?” He stammered, his voice higher than usual.

“What exactly do you think about her?” Tony’s voice softens up and so does his face as he notices Peter tense up. 

“I- oh god. This is, heh, awkward,” Peter laughs uncomfortably as he scans the room looking anywheres but Tony’s eyes.

“My eyes are up here kid.”

“I- uh, I think your daughter is very attractive and is a good friend? I think she’s a friend anyways.She’s super cute and she’s really nice and pretty and she’s got beautiful eyes and an adorable nose and the cutest smile. Her laugh melts my heart, and her voice is so sweet and gentle and it’s like honey, I couldn’t ever get rid of hearing her voice, and-”

“Okay, Christ, no need to give all the details. God Parker, you’re in worse than I thought. I mean, I wasn’t expecting that much of an answer,” 

“You asked me to tell you what I thought of her!!” Peter yelps, embarrassed by all that he’s confessed to none other than his crushes father, but also his boss. The person who kept him in the Avengers. Oh man, this was when the panic set in. Would he get kicked out? Would Stark refuse him of seeing her? Oh god, what would happen? 

“Well, I can’t stop young love from blossoming. I was a teen too you know, I’m not gonna keep you from seeing her or any of that bullshit, it’s not Romeo and Juliet. You’re just lucky I like you Peter.” Tony sighed, squeezing the bridge of his nose. 

“C-Can I.. go?” Peter squeaks. He just wants to leave, he’s uncomfortable and it’s awkward knowing that Tony freaking Stark knows about his crush on his daughter, and it’s more awkward that Tony Stark is his boss. 

“Yeah, but Peter,” Tony turns to Peter, his expression… soft? “No funny business, alright? I’ll kick your ass.” Tony gives Peter a small smile that almost seems… reassuring?

“Y-Yes Mr. Stark.” Peter replies, his voice shaky, but his pitch normal. 

“Hey kid, wait!” Tony called after him as Peter tried to make a quick getaway before anything else could happen. Unfortunately, it did not work. Peter turned slowly on his heels, getting more uncomfy each second. 

“Call me Tony kid, you don’t need to be formal.” Tony smiled, and it seemed as though it was… sincere? Peter nodded and mouthed an okay, and turned around. Tony watched as Peter hightailed his ass out of there, darting out of the room as fast as he could. 

Just when he thought he would get a break, Peter sees none other than Starks daughter sitting in a chair reading a book in his room. 

“Hhhhey… What are you doing in here?” Peter asks as he flops onto his bed. 

 

“Oh! Didn’t hear you come in,” She dog-earred her page and set the book down. “I went out earlier and I grabbed some burgers, wondered if you wanted one.” She tossed Peter a bag, and he took it with a wide smile.

“Dude, are you serious? I love you so much now!” He joked laughing, although to him, it was the truth. 

“Hey, Peter, if you don’t mind me asking,” She took a bite out of her burger, then continued to speak. “What did Tony talk to you about?” She asked, then noticed Peter frown and quickly added; “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.” 

“No, no it’s fine…” Peter hesitated, wondering if he should confess or just give a small summary.  
“Well, heh, Stark asked me if I liked you,” Peter’s voice wavered as he began to speak again, avoiding her eyes when he noticed the expression on her face. In some other circumstance, it would be comical. But right now, Peter couldn’t find himself to laugh. 

“Wait, hang on, like me in what way?” She asks, her voice gaining in pitch. 

 

“If I had a crush on you…” Peter began to sweat, his palms getting sweaty. 

“What did you say..?” Her voice was quiet, and almost inaudible. 

“I told him how I really felt.” Peter felt as though he could almost cry. He wasn’t sure why, but it was stressing him out so much telling her he liked her. 

 

“Which is…?” She noticed Peter blink away a few tears and set down her stuff. “Hey, hey what’s wrong?” 

“I- I just really like you and I hope that me telling you doesn’t affect our friendship. I don’t want you to be creeped out because of the fact that you’re always on my mind and I can’t stop thinking about how much I like- well, maybe even love you. Most days, I really really want to kiss you, and I can’t help but think that you don’t like me the way I like you.” Peter started speaking, and he couldn’t stop. He just poured everything out, and now he felt even worse. He didn’t mean to say that much and now he was afraid of how she would react. 

Getting up, she sat next to Peter on the bed, then she placed her hand gently on his shoulder as he buried his face into his hands. Moving her hand, she softly rubbed his back, then wrapped her arms around him in a hug. Slowly, she laid down and took him with her. She ran her hands through his hair as she spoke.

“Peter, it’s okay. I feel the same way, there isn’t a need to be afraid of it. If it were to affect our friendship, I hope it would be because we were in a relationship. I really like you too Pete, I think I might even love you,” She pulled him closer into her embrace as he slowly turned to look at her. “Peter, look at me,” She cupped his face in her hands, her eyes full of emotion. “I love you.” She whispered, watching as Peter wiped the few tears off his cheeks and let out a small, gleeful laugh. 

“Can I kiss you?” He asked, looking at her and moving his face closer as she nodded. Their lips touched, softly grasping onto each other as they fell into the bliss. It was full of emotion, and oh so perfect. 

Soon enough, the two fell asleep, arms wrapped around each other in a sweet embrace. Their foreheads touching, arms and legs entwined. They fit together almost like a puzzle, and both of them had smile smiles on their faces.

It was a sight to see, and Tony couldn’t be happier knowing that his daughter found a good guy to settle down. Even though it wasn’t official, Tony knew the two would stay together for days to come. Tony had a smile on his face as he closed the door, letting the two sleep. For once, everything was working out perfectly.


	2. his bosses daughter // peter parker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter asks Tony if it's okay for him to take his daughter on a date, and Tony agrees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaa! i'm sorry if tony's semi-ooc (out of character if you didn't know :)), to be honest, i haven't watched many marvel/avengers movies! anyways, i'm hoping to get a part three done and possibly post it by tomorrow, but i'm not 100% sure!! sorry if the fight scenes kinda bad, i'm not that great with stuff like that haha!

“Hey, Tony?” Peter poked his head into Tony's office. 

“What’s up kid?” Tony turns around, setting down the glove he was working on fixing. 

“Can, I, uh, talk to you?” Peter asked, stepping slowly into the office. 

“Shoot.” Tony bit his cheek, hiding his smile. He knew what this would be about. Or, at least he   
hoped he knew. 

“Would, heh, it be okay,” Peter took a deep breath, sighed, and looked at Tony. “If I asked your daughter on a date?” Peter held his breath as Tony fixed his eyes on him. Peter’s mind was racing as the silence kept lingering. It felt as though his knees would go out and he would melt to the floor. 

“Well kid, would it?” Tony spoke after the long bit of silence. 

“That’s uh, what I’m asking you, sir.” 

“I mean, do you think it’s okay?” Tony pushed, turning around to hide the growing smile on his face. 

“I-I. Mr. Stark, Sorry, I mean, uh, Tony,” Peter jumbled his words, unsure of what he was going to say. “C-Can you just give me a yes or no answer? Please?” Peter practically pleaded as he fidgeted in his spot.

“Yeah kid, you can,” Tony turned around, a goofy grin on his face. “You are so obvious!” Tony laughed, placing a hand on Peter’s shoulder. “I’m surprised you two are just now getting together. God, I feel like everyone in the Avengers knew the dealio between you two before you guys did,” Tony let out another laugh, and then looked at Peter. “Just remember what I told you.”

Peter mouthed a ‘thanks’ and offered a wide smile at Tony as he scurried out of the room. Once he was out of sight, he threw his fist into the air, jump and let out a happy yelp. He ran to his room, throwing himself on his bed and smiled from ear to ear. He was about to call May when he realized he still hadn’t asked her on a date yet. His thoughts were interrupted as a knock sounded on his door and he sighed. 

“Open!” 

“Hey, what’s this about you asking my dad somethin?” Stark’s daughter popped her head into view as the door opened. She sat on the small chair across the room and looked at him. One of her legs rested on top the other, as she leaned forwards. 

“Oh, yeah, uh…” Peter laughed, realizing he wasn’t quite sure how exactly he would ask her on a date. “I was wondering if you’d want to go to dinner or catch a movie or coffee somewheres with me.” Peter fidgeted with his hands as she thought about it. 

“I’d love to Peter.” She smiled at him, then stood up and sat down by him. 

“Maybe we could grab a coffee sometime tomorrow morning?” She asked, looking at him as he nodded with a wide grin on his face. 

“Of course! That sounds great to me. What time are you thinking?” He asked her, running a hand through his hair. 

“Maybe 8:30?” 

“You expect me to get up that early? Who do you think I am?” He joked, letting out a soft laugh that was music to her ears. “I’m just kidding. 8:30 sounds fine to me.” He smiled, then shook her hand. 

“It’s a date!” She grinned, then stood up and left. Once she was gone and out of sight, he closed his door and picked up his phone. He called May to tell her the news. 

“May! Guess what!” He yelped, he couldn’t contain his excitement any longer. 

“What honey?” 

“I got a date!” He smiled from ear to ear as May let out an excited squeal.

“Who is it? Oh my gosh! You have to tell me everything! How old is she? Does she go to your school? Is she from the Internship? Do I know her?” May was enthusiastic, she was so happy that Peter got a date.

“Well, it’s uh, heh, you know how Tony Stark’s got a daughter...” Peter let out a soft sigh just thinking of her and May gasped.

“Her? Oh my god! Peter, really? She’s your date? Oh my god!”

“I know right? I’m super lucky that she agreed. May, you don’t understand how prettier she is face to face than on the T.V!” Peter exclaimed, a wide smile on his face.

“I bet she is! When is it?”

 

“Tomorrow at 8:30 in the morning.”

“Honey, why did you agree to that? We both know you aren’t a morning person!”

“Maayy.” Peter groaned, listening to her laugh over the line.

 

“I’m just kidding sweetie. You’ll have to fill me in on the details when it’s over!” Peter could already see the smile on her face. 

“Yeah, of course!” 

“Well, I’ve gotta cook myself up some dinner. I’ll talk to you tomorrow Peter! Love you and have fun on your date!” 

“Will do! Love you too May, and thanks!” Peter chirped cheerfully, then hung up and put his phone down. 

 

How exactly was he this lucky? Looking at the time, Peter decided he should go check out the town, see if anyone was up to something. He threw off his shirt and unbuttoned his pants as he pulled the suit off its hanger. Throwing it on, he pushed his palm to the small spider symbol. The suit compressed to his body and he grinned. Grabbing his mask, he pulled it on and climbed out the window.

“Hey Karen, zoom in down there.” Peter spoke as he gestured to the small group of people gathered around each other. They looked shady, but that didn’t mean anything. 

“Can you turn on the advanced hearing?” Peter questioned, then jumped as he heard voices. Whenever he turned on the advanced hearing, it always semi- scary. No matter how many times he used it, it still made him jump ever so slightly when he heard the first few words. 

“Get some scans on their faces. Are they known?” Peter whispered as Karen worked her facial recognition. 

“The one on the far left, that’s Carlos Ramirez. Watch out for him, he’s got accounts for homicide and has dealt with drugs. The guy on the far right, Carlos’s brother, Castro Ramirez. Same accounts as Carlos. The two guys in the middle, members of the Del-Perro gang. Watch out for them Peter. Seems there's a drug deal going on.” Karen spoke and Peter mumbled a soft thanks as he webbed closer to the scene.

“Hey fellas, didn’t your school’s teach you to not do drugs?” He calls, webbing the small white package to a wall. Peter flipped off the top of the building he was on, webbing one of the crooks guns from his hand and to the ground. Bullets were fired, which gave Peter an idea. 

“Hey Karen, activate the web grenades, will ya?” 

“Will do.” 

“Thanks.”

 

Peter quickly lept to the side as a bullet was fired his way, then he hopped onto the side of the large van. He shot a few grenades down, then blinked as he watched the magic unfold. In a few seconds, they exploded in a mess of webs. The few guys were stuck and unmoving, and the cops were enroute. 

“Don’t do drugs and this won’t happen!” Peter yelled as he began to run away from the scene, then scaled a wall. As soon as he was out of breath, he sat down. Panting, he asked Karen for the time. 

“8:00 P.M Peter.” 

It was still early, but Peter found himself swinging back to the Avengers tower. He needed to get enough rest to be up early enough to get ready for tomorrow. A date with none other than Tony Stark’s daughter. Peter could have laughed at the thought if he knew it wasn’t true. Once he was back in his room, he stripped down and threw on a sweater with a pair of pyjama pants and laid in his bed. Tomorrow would be a big day, and Peter couldn’t wait. He quickly set his alarm, then rolled over into a peaceful slumber.


	3. his bosses daughter // peter parker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Tony's daughter have their date, and it goes better than expected, until someone decides to mess it up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the links for the outfit if you guys needed a visual! if not then ignore this note!!  
> https://cache.gmo2.sistacafe.com/images/uploads/summary/image/18245/3ea318a1d64a8440b055a18d202466bf.jpg
> 
> https://www.kohls.com/product/prd-2686815/journee-collection-bristl-womens-ankle-boots.jsp?color=Black&prdPV=142

Peters alarm blared as he rolled over. 

“Oh come on, already?” He groaned, then shut off his alarm as he got out of bed. 

Yawning, he stretched then went down to make himself tea. Once it was done, he poured it into a cup and brought it back into his room. He drank it slowly as he ever so slowly woke up. Once he was done with it, he jumped into the shower. Now that woke him up. When he was done showering, he picked out his nicest outfit and dried his hair. After he was dressed, he made himself eggs with toast. He ate, cleaned his dishes, went back to his room and brushed his teeth. Checking the time, he smiled. 8’o clock sharp. Only a half hour to kill. 

Checking himself in the mirror one last time, he decided he looked good and went to open his door. Before he could turn the handle, there was a knock. He opened it, then saw Tony’s daughter standing there. She had on a plain, loose fitting black t-shirt with a pair of black shorts with what Peter presumed to be white daisies all around. To top off her outfit, she had on a pair of boots that went to her ankles with a small heel and golden zippers on each side of the shoe. 

“W-Wow. You look stunning.” Peter spoke, checking her from head to toe. Suddenly, he felt stupid for wearing a sweater with jeans. 

“Thanks,” She blushed and smiled, then looked at him. “You look adorable.” 

“O-oh! T-thanks!” His face heated up immediately as she smiled softly at him. 

“If you don’t mind me saying this, you’re adorable when you blush.” She said softly, almost like as whisper as his face heated up even more. 

“I- I, Uh, T-thank you.” He stammered out, then smiled. He regained his composure then opened his mouth. “Shall we?” 

“We shall.” She grinned back at him as he let out a small laugh. 

The two began on their way, walking out of the Avengers tower together as the walked to the cafe a few blocks away. 

“Peter!” She suddenly yelled, then looked at him with wide eyes.

“What? Did something happen?” He asks, concern in evident in his voice. 

“Grab my hand quick!” 

Peter reaches for her hand, and holds it in his own.

“What now?” 

“Nothing,” She grinned at him, eyes bright. “I just wanted to hold your hand.” She giggles slightly as Peter grins.

“You could have just asked.”

“What’s the fun in asking?”

“Fair point.”

“I know.” She grinned at him, then they both laughed.

They neared the shop, and Peter grabbed the door, smiled at her then opened his mouth. 

“Ladies first.” 

“Hey Peter,” 

“Yeah?” 

“Shouldn’t you go first?” "What? Why?" "Well, ladies do usually go first," A wide, smug grin sat upon her face. 

“Wow, where did that come from?” 

“Didn’t come from anywheres if it’s true.” She joked. 

“I can’t believe you’d insult me while I’m taking you on a date.” He grinned as she let out a small laugh.

“Oops. Is that unlady like?” 

“I mean, if I’m a lady, shouldn’t I know?” 

“Well, if you’re a lady, your are a very attractive one.” 

“Pfft. I’m hotter than the sun.” Peter laughed as she lightly hit him in the arm.

The line moved, putting them at the front as they ordered. 

“Iced Vanilla Latte please!” Tony’s daughter chirped cheerfully as she smiled at the barista. 

“And could I get the Iced Caramel Latte please?” Peter order then smiled as the barista nodded.  
“Names?” The barista asked, smiling at the two. Grabbing a sharpie, she wrote the names of the two on the cups, then walked towards the end of the shop. The barista emerged shortly afterwards, handing the cold, plastic cups to them with a smile. "Enjoy! Hope to see you again soon!" The duo left the shop, sipping their coffees and chatting slightly. 

“Well, what do you want to do?” Peter asked suddenly, moving to a halt. 

“Wanna just sit at a park and talk?” 

“Yeah, that sounds perfect.” 

The two smiled at each other and began their walk to a small nearby park. It had a pond in the middle of it, with a tall fountain protruding from the middle of it. The small colored lights flashed the water different colors as it was poured back into the water. No matter how many times either of them went there, it was always more each time. The way the trees would sway in the wind, the bright green grass that was soft under your feet. The beautiful blue water that reflected the sky. The ever so neat wooden bridges that dotted the park. The small benches that were placed in many different places, yet always the perfect spot. 

“Gosh, this place is always so gorgeous no matter the season.”

“Yeah. But you wanna know something?” Peter turned and looked at her.

“Hmm?” She asked, turning to look at Peter with a small smile. Peter had the cutest smile on his face, and the way his hair was framing his face made him even cuter. The way his eyes were lit up were the brightest they had ever been.

“This view,” He gestured his thumb behind him at the park, his eyes never leaving hers as he spoke. “It’s pretty and nice, yes,” He smiled, leaning towards her more. “But, honestly, you’re far prettier than any park.” He watched as small tears formed on her face, the blush rising in her cheeks.

“Peter,” She said, wiping tears off of her cheeks. “You’re too sweet.” 

“How do you know what I taste like?” He raised an eyebrow and she laughed, which was music to his ears.

“Way to ruin the moment, you dork.”

“Hey, I got to hear you laugh. That’s all I needed.” Peter smiled while leaning closer to her closing the gap between them. 

“Stop, you’re gonna make me cry again.” Their foreheads touched, and they both smiled at each other, small laughs emitting from their mouths. 

“You’re eyes are so pretty.” She said, wrapping her arms around him.

“Yours are prettier, I could look at them all day.” He replied, moving his face slightly, then cupping her face as she moved closer.Closing their eyes, their lips touched ever so lightly, then they connected in a kiss. Their hearts were beating faster than what they ever had been. It felt like they had just run miles. The butterflies in their stomachs fluttered, never seeming to tire. The kiss lasted for a while, until they broke apart taking in quick breaths. The kiss was long, and ever so perfect. It was filled with all their feelings for each other, laid by warm lips. It was filled with passion, soft, warm, and captivating. 

“Peter,”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not sure if i'll continue this. i'll certainly think about it though!!


	4. his bosses daughter // peter parker

Tony’s daughter sat upon her bed, cross-legged as she scrolled through her phone. That was, until she heard a knock on her door. She got up and opened it, revealing none other than Tony Stark. 

“Hey dad.” She smiled, pushing the door open wider, allowing him to step through. “Whats up?” 

“I was wondering if you wanted to get outside and maybe stop for lunch? We’d go around noon, and we’ve got time to kill. Besides, we haven’t done something fun recently.” He replied, running a hand through his hair. 

“Oh! I would love to!” She replied ecstatically, giving her father a warm hug. 

“Awesome! I’ll meet you in my office at noon?” Tony gave her a wide grin as he returned the hug. 

“Sounds good to me! See you soon, dad.”

The moment Tony had left and shut the door, she checked the time and got to work. Immediately, she was in the shower and cleaned in a matter of 15 minutes, then dressed and ready in another 10. Her phone was pulled off the charger as she threw on her shoes and walked out the door with her small purse. The walk to Tony’s office was quick, seeing how she was excited to be able to go out with him. 

 

Times like this weren’t rare, no. But they were hard to come across, since crime never stopped. But once every few months, an opportunity arose for a free day off. Anytime that happened, Tony and his daughter would go out to eat. At this point, it almost seemed like tradition. Unbeknownst to her, her father had more than just a simple lunch run in plan. 

“Dad?” She called, walking into his office. 

“Oh! You ready to go, pumpkin?” Tony replied, a smug grin on his face. 

“Oh jesus, dad, I thought you left that in the past.” She groaned, the turned to her father with a chuckle. 

The two left the Avengers tower, talking aimlessly as the walked. 

“So, hon, do you have any guys running after you?” Tony asked with a raised eyebrow as he looked at his daughter. 

“Hm? Oh, no. I’m not really looking for a relationship, ya know?” She lied, avoiding his gaze. Tony hummed a small hm then spoke. 

“Yeah, I get that. But you and that Parker boy seem pretty close.” Tony eyed her every move, a smirk forming its way to his face. 

“Oh? No, we’re just friends, dad. Nothing more, nothing less.” She replied, trying the best to seem causal, and failing horribly. Tony let out a snort, then looked to her. 

“You are so bad at lying!” Tony laughed. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Hon, I know that you two are a ‘thing’” He replied, throwing air quotes over ‘thing’. 

“Shit, uh… are you mad?” She asked, stopping to a halt to look at her father. 

“First of all, language,” He joked. “Second of all, no, you’re a teen. Besides, I already gave him the talk.” 

“Wait. What talk?” She looked at him with a shocked, but also alarmed expression that had Tony laughing in a matter of seconds. 

“Just the father-daughters boyfriend talk, ya know?” He simply stated.

“No, I don’t know.” She replied, propping a hand on her hip. 

“Oh, it’s just the general ‘blah blah blah, you’re dating my daughter, blah blah blah, you better not break her heart blah blah blah. That sort of thing.” Tony shrugged, then gestured for them to continue walking. 

“You know what, dad? You are one weird dude.” 

“You’re just jealous because I’m Iron Man and you’re just his daughter.” Tony looked at her through the corner of his eyes as he stifled a laugh. 

“Oh please!” She huffed, crossing her arms.

“What? No comeback?” He teased, halting once they reached the restaurant. It was a cute little place, a quaint diner that had the best pies. Tony’s hand reached to open the door and he gestured his daughter inside. 

“Ladies first, Tony.” She grinned, sliding to the same spot where he had been previously standing. 

“You know what, maybe I will go in first.” He replied, giving her a grin as he walked into the store. The duo took a seat at a small booth sitting under a small window. 

“I know we’re supposed to be getting lunch and all but…” 

“Pancakes?” Tony asks, raising an eyebrow. 

“Obviously!” She giggled, placing the menu in her hands down.

The waiter came over and the two placed their orders, both asking for a cup of coffee to go with it. The coffee came before the food, which was already expected due to it being much quicker to make.

“Hey, dad,” The girl stated, taking a sip of her coffee. “Your shoes untied.” 

“Hm?” He asked, still registering what she had said. “Oh, it is? Thank you.” He replied, bending down to re-tie his shoe. 

“Made you look!” She yelled, a wide grin on her face. 

“Oh, you are gonna get it later,” He warned, waving his pointer finger at her. “Just you wait.” 

“I’ll be waiting.” She smirked, taking another sip. 

The two chatted idly as they awaited their food. Soon enough it came, and they ate it quickly. Once they finished their meals, Tony paid the bill and the two left. The walk to the tower was short and quick, and the two talked. Once they reached the doors to the tower, Tony wrapped his arms around his daughter, giving her a kiss on the forehead. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too, dad.” She beamed.

**Author's Note:**

> if you guys are wanting more, throw down a comment! im thinking about continuing it for a bit! hope you enjoyed the fic and don't hesitate to tell me if i should fix something!


End file.
